Shinji-Oh!
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Shinji lived with his grandfather who owned a game store and said grandfather gave him a gift that was 1000's years ago in egypt. I also have a summery inside and the PAiring so far is ShinjixAsuka.


Shinji-oh!

ESKK: yes this is the first true Evangelion Yu-gi-oh crossover fanfic. It is also a potential .Hack/sign crossover fanfic. I knew I couldn't use Duel monsters in the fanfic but THE WORLD R2 was the first thing that popped into mind. I'm not going to use it until you readers say otherwise so let's hear you all out. Oh and you should know this is rated T as there won't be much cursing.

Summary: what if Shinji came across a puzzle from the past. What if this puzzle was the millennium puzzle and when he solve it, it gave him a yami.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback,"_

"Yami/original talking when not in control,"

"_Yami/original thinking when not in control,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

*music insert

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Yu-gi-oh or potentially .hack/sign.

Centuries ago during the time of the Egyptian empire, there were these games know as the "shadow games." These games did not decide who would be champ or riches. No it was used to destroy the enemies of Egypt and who ever loses would lose their soul. There were seven items that could harness the power of the shadows and spirits from another world that would aid there masters in battle. But it inevitably brought down this mighty empires dynasty and ended the story of Egypt.

But centuries later on the year 2000 a catastrophic event known simply as "second impact," wiped out over half of the human population. But unknowingly brought about the resurrection of the shadow games, and the seven millennium items reappeared in our world. Could this prophesized the end of the world or bring about an age of shadows.

(Start for real this time)

*insert cruel angel thesis

In a game shop in Tokyo 2 a 14 year old boy was putting together a puzzle. This wasn't you average day puzzle no it was a puzzle made of gold. This boy was in his sleep wear as he needed to get to bed soon. He had brown hair, slightly tan skin, and grey eyes. In the room there were tones of games such as card games, board games, computer games, even puzzles. This boy every time he placed a piece of the puzzle in the right spot it would give of a gold glow before ticking there.

"Shinji it's almost bed time are you ready for bed?" called out an old grandfatherly voice.

"Yeah grandpa just finishing another puzzle," the boy now know as Shinji called as he continued on the puzzle.

"Well hurry up, you have to head for Tokyo-3 tomorrow," Shinji's grandfather said as he was hoping Shinji would change his mind about leaving to Tokyo-3.

"Ok grandpa," Shinji said as he continued to work on the puzzle. Shinji remembered when his grandfather got him this mysteries puzzle as clearly down to the very words he said.

(Flashback)

_It was Shinji's fourteenth birthday as he was walking around the house helping his grandfather clean the shop._

_His grandfather was cleaning the counter as he was watching Shinji. Shinji's grandfather was wearing a kimono with jeans and brown shoes, along with a blue bandana that had an odd design on it. He had grey hair, grayish blue eyes, and tan skin._

"_Shinji I have a present for you," Shinji's grandfather gestured as he pulled out a wrapped up present._

_Shinji wasn't surprised at the fact that his grandfather got him a present as he got him one on every holiday and all his birthdays. He walked over to the desk and picked up the present inspecting it. "Thank you grandpa," the shy boy said._

"_Well what are you waiting for open it," the old man said as Shinji instantly ripped opens the wrapping paper. When he finished it reveled to him an Egyptian box. Shinji opened the box and it revealed a gold puzzle of sorts._

"_Arigato Oji-san," he said as he went through the puzzle and found a piece with a ring and a leather rope going through it._

"_It's also a necklace of sorts so you should be able to solve it," Shinji's grandfather said with a smile on his face._

"_Thanks Oji-san," Shinji said as he saw his grandfather bring out a cake._

(End Flashback)

Shinji only had a few pieces to go before the puzzle was complete and so far it was looking like an upside down pyramid. Shinji continued until he was down to the last piece. He heard from his grandfather that if you complete this puzzle you would be granted a wish. He held the eye piece close to his heart and spoke a silent prayer.

When he was done he fit in the last piece causing the wind to pick up and the puzzle to give off a mysteries gold glow. "Finally the puzzle is complete," Shinji said glad but then dark energy started coming out of the puzzle. "What's going on?" Shinji asked before he saw dark monster materialize around him.

Shinji was scared as all these monsters looked like an evil version of the monsters from the hit MMORPG. Then the puzzle shined gold before Shinji felt like something wanted control of his body.

Shinji then let out a yell before there was a flash of light and when it died down a taller Shinji, with angular eyes, and a series look on his face instead of a shy one took his place.

"Creatures of the shadow realm be gone go back to the shadows from whence you came!" Shinji said in a surprising deep voice. The monsters were then absorbed by the light of the puzzle and then Shinji was back to being Shinji.

"W-what happened?" the shy boy asked while looking around. Shinji then jumped into bed and fell asleep as tomorrow was a big day for him.

(The next morning)

Shinji woke up and saw everything looked the same and was glad he dreamt the monsters coming out of the puzzle up.

"It wasn't a dream," a voice said to Shinji.

Shinji looked around trying to find the source and found someone who looked like him sitting on his desk chair. Shinji let out a yelp of surprise seeing the translucent version of him. "No need to be afraid I was trying to read this magazine about this MMORPG that lot of people seem to be interested in but I have only been able to read the two pages that talk about it," the Shinji look alike said.

Shinji got a good look at him and found that he looked like him except taller and with more angular eyes. "Uh sorry I'm Ikari Shinji," Shinji said introducing himself.

The Shinji look alike looked down not knowing how to tell Shinji his dilemma. "I'm sorry but I have no memories of who I am I just recently woke up from a sleep I don't remember going in to," the other Shinji said.

"Ok then I guess I'll call you Yami," Shinji said looking at the other Shinji.

"Yami I like that name," the other Shinji now known as Yami said.

(Hours later at Tokyo-3)

Shinji arrived at Tokyo-3 with the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. He was at a pay phone trying to call his father but the phone said that they were in a state of emergency.

"I wonder what's going on that a state of emergency has been declared," Yami said looking around. Yami was dressed in the same school clothing as Shinji but that didn't matter.

"I don't know," Shinji replied honestly not knowing what was going on. It was then they both heard gun fire coming from somewhere close by. The duo looked and saw a giant step into the city. "WHAT IS THAT," Shinji yelled in surprise before a car skidded to a halt in front of him/them.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her early 30's in a red uniform. "Get in," she said before Shinji complied.

(During the car ride after the N2 mine strike)

The woman now known as Misato was looking at the odd necklace around Shinji's neck. At first she thought he joined some gang but she then saw that he seemed to be fond of it like someone close gave it to him. It also had designs indigenes to Egypt but he couldn't have just ordered it off the internet could he? It looked like solid gold and in good condition too.

"Hey Shinji where did you get that necklace?" the Major asked.

"Well my grandfather got it for me he said it was a puzzle no one else could solve and he said that he knew that I could solve it," Shinji explained as it reminded Misato of her cross necklace.

The duo soon arrived at the Geofront in which Shinji was excited to see an actual Geofront. "Wow a real Geofront," Shinji said as Yami stayed quiet. Yami felt a huge amount of darkness coming from somewhere he just didn't know where.

(Later at the EVA cage)

Yami felt it the extreme amount of darkness was coming from this very room. "Can someone turn on the lights," Shinji asked before the lights turned on to reveal a giant purple face. Shinji let out a yelp of surprise when he was face to face with the purple behemoth.

"This is mankind's last hope for survival the synthetic life form known as Evangelion," Misato said as Shinji and Yami looked at it in surprise.

"This is what my father has been working on all this time?" the shy boy asked as Yami could feel the pain Shinji felt.

"Correct," a voice called before a light in the viewing box turned on to reveal a man in a NERV commander uniform. "Prepare to mobilize," Gendo ordered surprising Misato.

"Wait but Rei is in no condition to pilot," Misato said before Ritsuko butted in.

"We just got delivered a spare," Ritsuko said causing Misato to be taken aback.

"But it took Rei months to synch with her EVA what makes you think he'll be able to do it," Misato said as Shinji was have a conversation with Yami.

"_Yami what should I do?"_ the shy boy asked

"Do you wish for me to fight in your place?" the spirit of the puzzle asked.

"_Please would you,"_ Shinji pleaded.

"I will do anything for my friend," Yami said as the millennium puzzle shined at the same time being detected by the Magi.

"Very well Gendo I shall fight in the Evangelion," Yami Shinji said as he gave Gendo a stare that sent shivers down his spine. Yet Gendo didn't show it.

"Shinji are you sure you don't have to do this," Misato said wondering what happened to the shy boy that was standing there.

"I am positive," Yami Shinji said before he went to prepare.

(Later in the Evangelion)

Yami Shinji now had A10 clips in his hair with the puzzle still hanging from his neck. Yami was already submerged in LCL as he found it tasted like blood but he didn't complain. As he was prepared for lunch he could feel Shinji's anxiety even though it wasn't him behind the wheel.

"_Who are you?"_ a female voice asked.

"_Who said that?"_ Yami Shinji asked looking around the plug.

"_I did and you are not my son,"_ the voice said as Shinji could not hear his voice at the moment.

"_I am Yami Mrs. Ikari and I'm sorry if you think I am trespassing in your son's body but I found myself in this body when he completed the puzzle hanging around our neck I do not wish to cause him harm but he really needed a friend so I gave him one,"_ Yami Shinji said as the older Ikari listened.

"_Fine but don't try any funny business with my son or else I'll make sure you get stuck in this EVA with me Mr. Amnesia,"_ Yui Ikari said as Yami mentally nodded.

The EVA was then launched into the city where the angel was attacking.

(In the battle field)

Shinji or rather Yami Shinji was staring down the angel as Yami did not know how to move the EVA.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Shinji in order to make the EVA move all you have to do it think and it will respond," Ritsuko said as she monitored.

(Back with Yami Shinji)

Yami Shinji listened as he decided to give it a try. _"Walk,"_ he though. The EVA then lifted it foot and took its first step.

(In the Terminal Dogma)

"It moved!" the Major yelled in pure joy.

(Back with Yami Shinji)

"Not let us see what this Evangelion is capable of," Yami Shinji said before he made the EVA run at the angel and was able to punch it in the face.

(Meanwhile in Gendo's command box)

"Wait this does not abide by my scenario," Gendo said as he knew no one would hear him.

(Back to the battle)

Yami Shinji was making the EVA repeatedly punch the angel until it had enough and deployed it AT-field to push back its opponent. Yami Shinji was knocked back to the ground as he tried to get up fast. But the Angel was already upon him at it used its left hand to pick the EVA up by the shoulder while it used its right arm to start crushing the EVA's left arm.

Yami could feel intense pain as Shinji didn't feel it. "Yami are you ok?" Shinji asked wanting to help his friend.

Then a thought crossed Yami's mind as though it was something he could bring fourth with just a word. "Slifer," a voice said in Yami's mind as he listened. It kept repeating until Yami got it.

"Come forth from the thundering skies, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" the spirit of the puzzle yelled as his millennium puzzle shined. Then all of a sudden the sky was filled with thunder clouds and thunder was going off as every time the sky flashed there was a shadow of a massive serpent dragon flying through the sky. The dragon then roared as it descended from the thunder clouds into the battle field.

The Dragon struck the angel with lightning causing it to let go of the EVA before it wrapped around the angel in a bone crushing manner before it was in front of its face. Slifer the charged the lower of its two mouths with a lightning ball of sorts before it fired it blowing a huge hole through the angel as it let go of it to finish the job. The Dragon hovered above the angel before it charged its second mouth before firing at the angel's core destroying it completely.

Slifer seeing that is opponent was defeated and its master safe returned to the sky before disappearing.

(In Terminal Dogma)

Everyone was surprised when they saw Shinji summon that dragon as Gendo was thinking of how this could affect his scenario. But the word Slifer reminded him of the sacred text of ancient Egypt the book of the dead or something like that.

(A few day after the battle)

Shinji woke up lying in a hospital with his puzzle lying on his bed side table as he stared at the ceiling. "Unfamiliar ceiling," was all Shinji said as he stared.

"Yes but one I believe we will become quite acquainted with," Yami said as Shinji smiled at his friend. "Shinji I would like to play a little game with your father but not a simple one a shadow game," Yami said as he all of a sudden looked series.

"Wait what," Shinji asked surprised.

"Shinji he has committed many sins against innocent people it's just not in my nature to let that go unpunished," Yami explained as Shinji was really starting to admire him.

"Ok," Shinji said just before Misato came in.

"Hey Shinji glad to see your feeling better," Misato said as Shinji got up.

(Later at the lobby)

Shinji was looking at the blue haired girl he saw when he first arrived as she was covered in bandages as she also carried an IV bag on a stick.

Shinji got up to go to an elevator as Misato was busy signing release forms when the elevator opened Gendo was there. "See me in my office before closing time," he said before the elevator closed again and went down stairs.

This was the point that Shinji was really hoping Yami was doing the right thing.

(Later at Gendo's office)

Gendo knew his son would try and run off from meeting him here but he had to know how he summoned that dragon. When he arrived at his office he found that someone left it open which was weird because he never leaves it open and no one has the courage to enter without his say so. It must mean that Shinji has arrived early.

When he opened the door he found Shinji sitting on his chair with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You wanted to see me correct Gendo," Shinji said in the deep voice that belongs to Yami.

"Correct now first get off my chair second tell me how you summoned that dragon," Gendo said before he noticed a chess board with the pieces in play on the board.

"Let's play a game Gendo but not just any game a Shadow game," Yami Shinji said as he held up his index finger in front of Gendo.

"I have no time for your childish games pilot Ikari," Gendo said as he wanted answers. When Shinji first arrived he had the personality that he needed for the scenario but the next second he is a totally different person.

"Are you sure Gendo or are you a coward because I have a little wager if you win I'll tell you everything I know about Slifer the Sky Dragon but if I win then you must go through a penalty game deal," Yami Shinji offered as he got ready to play chess.

"Very well," Gendo said before the Millennium puzzle shined and transformed the pieces into the people that they both know. For Yami Shinji the pawns were just pawns except with swords and shields while the Bishops were Shinji himself and Rei, the knights were the Evangelion, the rooks were Misato, the queen was Yui Ikari, and the King was Shinji's grandfather.

For Gendo's pieces were reversed as he saw everyone but Rei as pawns. He saw Rei as a Bishop, Yui as a queen and Gendo himself as a king. The duo started playing as Gendo was thinking how he would easily win in the game that took strategy and no has been able to beat him in this.

Gendo actually saw that Yami Shinji was giving him somewhat of a challenge as he seemed to be relying on his back stage pieces instead of his frontal ones. The pawns were being moved randomly as Gendo saw that Shinji was a horrible player in Chess. Gendo was winning as he eventually claimed Shinji's queen and bishop as he kept that smirk on his face as though he had the upper hand. Gendo got in check a couple times but he easily got out of it.

"Pilot Ikari you are aware that you are about to be put into checkmate and none of you pieces are here to save your king correct," Gendo said with a smirk as he expected Shinji to look surprised but instead the boy kept his smirk.

"Actually Gendo it is you who is about to lose," Yami said with his smirk.

"What do you mean," Gendo said as he looked at the pieces and saw that none of them looked important except the pawn he seemed to miss that is close to entering the very back of his side of the board. Gendo was now visibly shocked because if Yami Shinji chooses the right piece then he would be in checkmate.

"You failed to understand Gendo as even a simple pawn can rise above the ranks if the cause he or she is fighting for is just and now I shall have my pawns good faith rewarded," Yami Shinji said before he moved his pawn to the space and it was bathed in a gold light. "Now Gendo the piece I wish to bring back is my queen," Yami Shinji said before his queen that took up the form of Yui Ikari as she gave Gendo a scowl. "Now Gendo Ikari I believe the phrase is check mate," Yami Shinji said as his forehead started to glow as the image of an eye appeared.

"Now Gendo you penalty game is the illusion of the nightmare Instrumentality," Yami Shinji said before Gendo found himself in a world of all white as he assumed this is what Instrumentality was like but he found it empty no life or anything. He then thought of his wife Yui before she appeared but she had a scowl on her face when she saw Gendo. Gendo had a bad feeling about it but tried to ignore it. Gendo walked up to her as the minute he was in front of her she slapped him. "I despise you Gendo for abandoning Shinji when I trusted you to take care of him," Yui said before she disappeared and more Yui's took her place all repeating the same sentence. Gendo let out a scream as he was in his own nightmare.

(In reality)

Gendo was on the ground in a catatonic state as his eyes were wide open. "Don't worry Gendo this illusion of yours will only last about a week to a month so enjoy," Yami Shinji said before he left to find Misato.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey it's the first ever Evangelion Yu-gi-oh, crossover. I still need ideas weather to add .Hack, go with the trading card game, or some board game. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and leave reviews.


End file.
